


You Won't Leave

by LeavesAreSexy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Torture, Violence, Yandere, Yandere North Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeavesAreSexy/pseuds/LeavesAreSexy
Summary: Yandere Feliciano kidnapped his brother, what else can I say? Additional tags will be added as needed





	You Won't Leave

"Hehehe~ Finally you're awake~" 

Lovino stirred in his chair as he tried to process the situation. Was that Feliciano? Ans was he tied up...? 

Realizing this, he struggled against the restraints, only to get a "tsk tsk tsk" from the other man. He was gagged, too. 

"Silly lovi~ you can't get away, but I'm sure you're uncomfortable. Behave and I might let you out soon~" 

Lovino noticed a knife in the others hand and his eyes widened, afraid of what he would do with it. As Feliciano lifted his hand, Lovino clenched his eyes shut while fearing for the worst. What he felt though, was the cloth that was gagging him being cut. He opened his eyes and looked at his brother in confusion. "What's going on...?" He asked hesitantly, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I'm making sure you're safe and that we stay together~ There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Feliciano tilted his head a bit like a puppy while asking. 

"You can't just keep me here; have you gone mad?!" He couldn't help it, that just came out of him. He looked at Feli as his honey eyes turned dark and cold; it sent a shiver down his spine.  
"I can. And I will if you force me to..."

He gulped, not liking this side of Feliciano at all. He had never seen the Italian like this before, so what gives?! He stiffened as Feliciano got closer, heart thumping in his chest. 

"Are you going to make me? Or are you going to cooperate?" His voice was low and not like Lovi had ever heard it. "I won't wait all day, caro~" with that, he stepped forward threateningly with the knife.

Lovino tried to swallow the lump in his throat to talk, but he couldn't. Feliciano's was losing his patience. 

Feliciano hel the blade to Lovinos neck. "Well?"


End file.
